pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantus
Gigantus is a boss introduced in Patapon 3. He is only naturally bested by Gigante King, who is bested by Terantus, a DLC boss. Gigantus is the third-tallest boss in the series, but his older cousins are the second and first. The combined form for Gigantus' family is "Gigante". Gigantus' size is visually impressive. His size also gives his attacks incredible range, most of which can devastate your army in a single hit. The fight begins with the Gigantus standing straight up. After the player attacks his legs for a while and dealing a certain amount of damage, he will bend down and the fight begins. He appears in the rare mission "The Legendary Gigantus" in the Field of Angry Giants. Gigantus is probably starving due to lack of food, as his ribcage and some of his bones are visible Suggested Level: 10 Reward: Gold/Jeweled Chest Level 10 Missions Patapon 3 *The Legendary Gigantus- Gigantus is fought as a rare boss on the Field of Angry Giants. The field itself is named after Gigantus. Attacks Sword Smash Gigantus will rise up and lift his sword high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixed on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his sword down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this with PonPata, but due to the size of his sword, this is unlikely. Defend with ChakaChaka at all cost . Body Slam Possibly his most feared attack, many players have fallen victim to the Gigantus's body slam. He will take a step back, and then stand up, only to throw himself onto your army. Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first, and are completely caught off guard when he strikes. This attack can only be dodged if you are far enough away from him, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. Defend at all cost, as this attack can kill your entire team in a single hit. Shockwave This attack doesn't do as much damage as the first two, but it has a high critical ratio, so using DonDon is advised. Gigantus will take a step back, stab his sword into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shockwave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the shockwave, but if you're too close, the sword will hit you as he uppercuts, so it's easiest just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal terrible damage. This attack can be totally blocked by Guardira's Hero Mode. Stomp This is probably the only attack of the Gigantus that can be easily dodged. Evade with PonPata, or even DonDon. The Gigantus will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Strategies When fighting the Gigantus, it's advised that all your Patapons are at least Lv. 10, otherwise they won't do enough damage to actually hurt him. Make sure to defend against or dodge his attacks, or you'll find yourself defeated quicker than you may like. Keep in mind that he is classified as a Giant, so weapons like 'Gesundbeit' and Romolus Halberd will do extra damage against him. He is somewhat easy to stagger, and even easier to poison and put to sleep. Ranged Heroes, like Yarida or Wondabarappa work best against him. Just like any boss in Patapon 3, Gigantus will begin to attack very rapidly once weakened so defend at all cost. There is a warning for this, he will roar at your troops, letting you know he is about to attack quickly. *A high power combination that also allows the Uberhero to stay far back from Gigantus is a Tondenga Uberhero equipped with an axe. *Another useful way to defeat this boss is using a Jamsch with a poison twinhorn, as poison does a considerable amount of damage, and the twinhorn also causes sleep (having the Set Skills Out Cold and Icky Poison is very useful). Using a Tondenga, Guardira, or Taterazay also helps this strategy. *Alosson is effective here in someway. When using Alosson be sure that you have Attack Speed 4 so the rain of arrows will overwhelm him. Try equipping a Stagger Longbow and the Set Skill Stagger+ to maximize his stagger potential. Gigantus will keep on getting staggered until he dies. Kibadda can be another stagger dealing variant with a Stagger Lance, and has more HP than Alosson. *Also a good way to beat him is using ton as a piekron and equiping Dokaknel's fang, Kan as a Jamsch with high Poison and Sleep rate, and hero as a Taterazai if you are low leveled, so you can equip good armour and use the hero power Force Field, wich significantly raises your defence. also using a Tondenga hero if you are level 30+ with the ChillAxe Hikinga. (Sorry for bad grammar, im brazilian and my game is in portuguese. -Dodonga) Trivia *This boss is the 3rd largest and most detailed boss in a Patapon game to date. *Gigantus is one of the bonus bosses which appears rarely in Patapon 3. *A third member of the Gigante family (Terantus) was introduced in a DLC quest. *The camera always follows Gigantus's movements when he's raising his sword. *Gigantus, like Gigante King, is easier to sleep if you have Kan (Jamsch) equipped with Twinhorns or Horns with a high sleep rate. *Gigantus sports a spartan helmet and a beard of tentacles giving off the impression of being inspired by many Greek myths and legends. *Gigantus is similar to the word gigante which in Portuguese means giant. *There are possibilities that Gigantus is a giant Spartan warrior *Manboth, Manboroth, and the Giant bosses are the only bosses that are not prompted to attack when you get close to them. *Gigantus has a dagger on his belt, but he doesn't use it. *The defend command is the most important command in these fights due to their large attack ranges. Gallery Colossus.png|Gigantes Screen shot 2011-03-21 at 4.52.32 PM.png|Gigantus from the Patapon 3 screensaver Suko gigantus.jpg|Sukopon's message when spotting Gigantus Gigante's card.jpg|Gigantus Team Card (which can be bought from Sliver Hoshipon's shop for star shards) Video Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Rare Boss